


Author's note

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Series: Buddie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Author's note

Hi guys! 

It's Alex, sorry I haven't been on here lately. I've had such bad writers' block and I started working on another series, so I'm going to try updating every weekend or every other weekend. Between Junior year, college applications, and work things have been hectic, hopefully with the 6-week break for 9-1-1 & Lonestar, I can get caught up on things. Also if you have any suggestions for this current series or just want random prompts I'm happy to write them for you. Come find me on Tumblr [@buddie20](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/buddie20) and give me ideas. As a little gift, I will be posting later today or tomorrow morning with my newest series as an apology. 

Love you guys so much! You are the best! <3<3<3


End file.
